There's a Murderer at my Highschool! 2
by xxTumblerxx
Summary: hey guys this is a sequel to the first one. please r&r so i will continue to write...enjoy!


Chapter 2

**I walked up to Sydney the next day at school, my best friend, and John's ex-girlfriend. She broke up with him for a reason that I didn't know.**

"**Oh my gosh! Guess what**? Lisa said.

"I dunno, tell me." Sydney said.

"**John Jackson just asked me out!"**

"**Good times..." Sydney said with no excitement.**

"**Well, aren't you happy for me?" Lisa asked casually.**

"**Ummm no! Not at a time like this, Mrs. Black, our chemistry teacher found me cheating off of Roslin!" I might be expelled!**

Let me explain, Roslin is the smartest girl at Midnight Breeze High, she wears suspenders, and has big chunky glasses and she picks her nose!

While I Lisa Balskey have been voted for best style.

"Trust me, you'll be fine," I said reassuringly.

"I hope your right," Sydney murmured.

Just then John walked up.

"Are your feet tired, because you have been running through my mind all day."

"Oh, john how old is that one! Haha," I gave him a soft shove on the shoulder.

"So are you ready for our date Friday night?" John asked me.

Just before I could tell him my bad news, there was a scream, and a sickening sound, like a knife plummeting through a chest.

Chapter 3

Everyone ran like maniacs following the hideous screams of terror. Roslin was pointing-her face white as flour- to the bloody ground where Mrs. Black lay dead with a knife in her back. No! Mrs. Black was my favorite teacher, and oh, how she adored me! People called me the teacher's pet. But she is now dead with a knife in her back.

"What kind of person could do such a horrible thing?" I wondered aloud.

"Somebody get a nurse, now!" I said as I checked for a pulse.

"I-I think she's gone," I stuttered with tears in my eyes.

I turned Mrs. Black over, and her face was set in a sickening hideous grin. And in her own blood, on the floor said, "anyone who interferes will be next!"

Chapter 4

I ate lunch with my friends the next day exclaiming, "I can't believe she's gone, and the attacker didn't even leave fingerprints."

I kept thinking, "she was murdered by somebody in the school," a cold chill ran down my back."

"How could anyone do that to such a caring person?" I wondered aloud.

"I could!" exclaimed Sydney. All eyes were widened with fear now.

" I hated Mrs. Black and she hated me, so I don't care," Sydney said with disgust. "She was gonna expel me!"

"How could you say that? So that means you did it!" I exclaimed, standing up and pointing at Sydney.

Chapter 5

I walked down to Mrs. Black's room, the door was closed with yellow tape on it that said, "POLICE LINE, DO NOT CROSS!" But I saw noone in sight, so I snuck in the chemistry lab, there was a fingerprint duster, and swabs to pick up DNA. I took the fingerprint duster and put it in the powder. I searched for fingerprints around the room, but found nothing, so I decided to take a sample of the blood. While I was wiping the blood, I heard the door open behind me. So I turned around and saw the door slam shut. Who saw me? I wondered. I opened the door and peered out. Someone in a long black coat ran and turned the corner before I could see them. I took the sample, and hurried out of the lab.

Chapter 6

That night I received a phone call from a restricted number. Thinking it was a solicitor, I answered it.

"Hello...," I muttered. I heard deep breathing on the other end.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"You better stay away if you know what's good for you," rasped the voice on the other end, it sounded like a man.

"What-what are you talking about?" I asked my voice sounded like a whisper.

" You're ruining my plan," rasped the hideous voice. The voice sounded like sandpaper against a blackboard.

"I want you dead, and believe me, you will be." The voice sounded as dry as a dead leaf crunching under someone's shoe on a sidewalk.

"You better stay away if you know what's good for you," he hissed. He muttered his last threat and all I heard was the dial tone blazing in my ear.

That voice sounded like...like Sydney's! The clues all go together: she was laughing when we discovered Mrs. Black dead, she owns a long black coat identical to the one turning the corner. She's angry that I liked Mrs. Black, and she's envious that I'm going out with John! She also told me that she cheated and she is afraid that I'll turn her in!

Ok guys more chapters are coming soon, but only if you give me reviews so that in know people like it and im not wasting my time writing this lol!


End file.
